The Guardian
by Umodin
Summary: "And now that my task is done... I will take my place... Amongst the Legends... Of the Past." At least, that is what Medivh thought would occur. So when he found himself reborn in a world similar and yet so different from Azeroth he decided that this was his second chance to well and truly make things right. Even at the cost of his humanity; at least what remained of it.
1. Damn Quilboars

Medivh watched with pride in his spectral form as the Archdruid Malfurion Stormrage sounded the Horn of Cenarius. Thousands upon thousands of wisps answered his call and all at once they bombarded the Eredar Lord Archimonde as he attempted to steal the magic of Nordrassil.

The wisps, the ancestral guardians of the elves, all poured into the demons skin. Soon, energy started to crack around Archimondes' body as he wreathed in agony and moments later an explosion of magic escaped the confinement of his form and blasted the whole of Mount Hyjal with his taint.

Archimonde was no more.

Medivh's eyes glistened as his atonement for the wrongs he had been forced to commit in life finally came to fruition. He watched, elated that the shadow had been destroyed and saddened that Nordrassil, one of the worlds jewels, lay in a burning ruin. With the last of his magic he brought his staff, Atiesh, out and chanted in the elemental language of Kalimag.

He felt his essence, which was already weak, fade as he poured the last of the magic granted to him as the Guardian of Tirisfall into the World Tree.

Many moments passed and he released his spell, his already transparent form now resembling that of glass. Medivh, using the last fragments of his dwindling magic, made his voice reach out to those that combatted the Legion.

" _The roots will heal in time… As will the entire world._

 _The sacrifices have been made."_

He paused to collect his thoughts.

" _Just as the Orcs, Humans and Night Elves stood united against a common foe, so did nature herself rise up._

 _To banish the shadow… Forever."_

Medivh found his magic waning much quicker than he expected, and so he focused his last words on the leaders of the peoples that fought the shadow.

" _As for me, I came back to ensure that there would be a future- to teach the world that it no longer needed Guardians._

 _The hope for future generations has always resided in mortal hands."_

His transparent form finally began to disappear. As he spoke he found his lower body and robe that accompanied it completely disappearing.

He gave one last look at the world that he had hopefully saved, for he had been the one to unleash that which would have destroyed it in the first place, and smiled.

" _And now that my task is done…_

 _I will take my place…_

 _Amongst the Legends…_

 _Of the Past."_

And with those last words, Medivh The Last Guardian of Tirisfall, The Prophet, Archmage, Diviner, Mage, Sorcerer, Warlock, Wizard, Master of Karazhan, Son of Aegwynn, Keeper of Khadgar, Opener of Portals and Former Avatar of Sargeras finally died in a manner fitting of his station.

* * *

At least, that is what he thought. For, instead of feeling nothing as logic spoke, or finding himself in the arms of the Holy Light that his fellow humans believed or any form of known occurrence.

Instead, he found himself in a wet, dark and extremely constricting area. He couldn't feel his body, or at least he couldn't command it as he had been capable before becoming a ghost. But no, he could live with temporarily not having access to his body- he was the Guardian, so long as he had his magic he could do near anything regardless of physical limitations. But there was where his truest issue lay.

His magic felt wrong.

Medivh understood that his magic was far from normal. His mother, Aegwynn, had been the first female Guardian, and, instead of passing the title and magic onto her apprentice as was expected of her, she instead had a child, himself, that absorbed her vast arcane energies in the womb. She then, after training Medivh relentlessly in the study of magic, transferred the power of the Guardian into him. It would have been perfect had it not been for Sargeras' influence.

Medivh had always, _always_ been powerful, but with that addition he was the only person to go toe to toe with a fully grown blue dragon with only magic and come out victorious. And yet...

He could still feel his magic, but it was different- less potent- weaker.

Medivh disliked such change in his magic.

He attempted to move his non-responsive body, finding his limbs far harder to move than ever before. He tried to scream in rage, but no sound escaped his mouth.

But, Medivh was nothing if not patient- one couldn't house the spirit of the Dark Titan in their body without developing the trait. He would escape.

Eventually.

* * *

Pandora Trelawney sighed as she found herself led into St. Mungo's to give birth.

It was a wholly unhappy affair.

Pandora had been a Ravenclaw at Hogwarts, and like all Ravenclaw's she had a plan for the future. She was going to become a Spellcrafter, marry Xenophilius Lovegood who was a year older than her and had been her intended for the last 4 years and have a pair of children, a daughter first then a son.

And all her plans had come to ruin in one night.

She had been patrolling the halls, as was her duty as a prefect, when out of nowhere a group of Slytherin students between fifth and seventh year cornered her. Before she could do anything she found her wand snatched from her hand, her mouth bound in a _Silencio_ , her body bound with a _Petrificus Totalis_ and her eyes blindfolded with an _Obscuro_.

All her plans were ruined in that moment. Her virginity was brutally stolen from her and she had been repeatedly defiled. After hours of torture, she remembered very clearly one of the voices from the pack speaking as a spell hit her.

" _Imperio_. You will never tell anybody what happened here tonight. You will go back to your common room, turn in your rounds and sleep."

Having no Occlumency training, nor the inherent will needed to fight off the Imperius, she had no choice but to obey. After they left her, she found her restraints to have slipped, the blindfold to disappear, her voice to be back and for her wand to be at the door.

She had been quiet for many a day after that, much more subdued that she had previously been.

Weeks later, after her period had been passed she found herself to be pregnant.

It was terrible.

She owled her parents, yet due to the Imperius Curse she was unable to say that she was raped. And stating that she didn't know who the father was would make her look like a whore. So, she settled for the inevitability that her future was ruined.

It was lucky, and it was honest to goodness pure luck, that her fiancé was Xenophilius Lovegood.

She told him immediately, after sending an owl to her parents with the unfortunate news, via a two-way mirror. She didn't want him to be warned off from anything but her mouth. But, Xeno being Xeno, said that they weren't married yet, and so long as he didn't have to raise any child aside from his own he would uphold the contract.

So she packed her bags and headed home. She was pregnant at a school that she felt she had finished with. She was a Ravenclaw Seventh year- she knew what she needed to take her NEWTs without issue.

And so she did just that, getting O's and E's in the subjects of Transfiguration, Charms, Astronomy, Arithmancy, Potions and Ancient Runes.

The grades at least settled her parents, who were quite apoplectic when they learned they were to be grandparents so soon.

And so, the months had passed and on the night July 31st she found her water breaking.

* * *

The amount of time Medivh had been inside this space had been uncountable in the darkness. It could have been days, it could have been months and possibly years, and all the while he couldn't escape.

And yet, finally, after trying and trying and failing and failing, a glimmer of hope appeared. He could _feel_ the wetness of his prison shifting, the thick liquid draining towards one area, and then he saw it.

Light.

So long and he been deprived of such a basic need that upon seeing it he immediately thrashed towards the source.

He wanted, _needed,_ to reach the light.

And no amount of pain would stop him.

* * *

Hours upon hours had passed. The birth was hard for Pandora. That much was obvious

Nearly half a days' worth of labor had passed and finally, _finally_ , the child was born on August the 1st.

She looked down at her son, after the Healers looked him over naturally, and took note of his features. He had black hair, so unlike her own dirty blonde, yet he was born with her blue eyes. He was a heavy boy, the Healers said he weighed in at 11" lbs. which they explained to be the reason his birth was so difficult.

She looked at her son and, no matter how much her mind fought such an action, she smiled fondly. He was the spawn of rape, and yet he was carried in her womb for 9 months. He was _hers_ and she was his.

She picked him up, his now cleaned body covered in a blue towel, and as she opened her mouth something, something that she couldn't quite explained, took over. It wasn't like possession, nor was it similar to the Imperius which she was still obligated to obey. It was like… Like a suggestion that she honest to goodness felt compelled to obey without the forceful nature of magic.

She looked over her son once more and spoke, "Medivh…" That was what had been supplanted into her mind.

A name.

Medivh, a name she had never heard spoken, had come from her lips, and she knew then and there that would be the name her son would be given. She wanted to give Medivh a middle name, a good strong name to match his already unique first name.

Middle names in the Wizarding World tended to be meant for people that were respected, favored or desired. Her own middle name was Sybill, after her father's half-sister that he was quite fond of.

But…

But Medivh was the spawn of rape.

In the Wizarding World, children born out of rape were not permitted to have middle names.

She let loose a sigh, holding Medivh closer into her bosom as she rested further into the hospital cot she had procured.

The long hours of labor had finally physically taken hold, and so she fell into a deep sleep.

* * *

Medivh couldn't quite understand what he was going through.

Reincarnation seemed… Strange.

After years of studying the Arcane arts, focusing on the political and spiritual beliefs of the races of the world, he would never expect in a million years that the _quilboars_ of all the numerous races of Azeroth were correct.

The Quilboars were a peculiar race. They claimed to be descended from Agamaggan, the demigod companion of the Kaldorei goddess Elune. They believed in what they called the life cycle, which the scholars of Dalaran called reincarnation. Once a Quilboar died, their women would feast on the corpse. When the women gave birth to a litter, it was believed that one of these children was the very quilboar that was devoured by the mother.

Brutal, but then again they weren't cultured in the slightest.

Still, it _irked_ Medivh that such an uncultured and brutish race had been right in the end.

He stared at his new mother, who was peacefully sleeping after his birth, and began to wonder.

When he was but a child, his own mother, Aegwynn, had never truly acted out of maternal affection. To be fair, she was over 1,000 years old, and considered the wisest of the humans. The only reason she even had Medivh was because she was loath to give the power of the Guardian to somebody she didn't mold in her own likeness.

Perhaps this was both a punishment and a reward. He had lost a substantial amount of magic in the reincarnation process, yet now he could be the child he was never given the chance to be. He had a mother, possibly one that wanted to actually be a mother to him.

But, at the moment it was neither here nor there. He was tired, though after being born who wouldn't be?

So, with comfort in his new mothers arms Medivh found himself drifting off into the land of dreams.

* * *

Adrian Trelawney walked into his only daughters' room with a heavy heart. He stared at her sleeping form, with the slumbering infant in her arms with pure pity.

What he was about to do would surely earn him her ire for the rest of his life.

He walked up to her cot and held out his arms, taking the bundle- his _grandson_ \- out of her arms.

The baby was stirring and so Adrian dug into his coat pocket and retrieved a small watch. He clicked the dial of the watch and watched as his Portkey activated.

The twisting sensation definitely woke up his grandson as the boy let out a scream.

The two found themselves in front of a building by the name of Wool's Orphanage.

Adrian transfigured the watch-turned-portkey into a weave basket, placed the unusually quiet infant inside the basket and placed him at the step of the front door.

Adrian then withdrew his wand and pointed it at Medivh, "So I swear on my magic so will I do. I do so swear that Medivh Trelawney to be unworthy of the name Trelawney and as head of House Trelawney strip him of the right to use my name. So I swear so mote it be!"

A thin silver strip of magic shot out from his wand and enveloped Medivh. The silver grew and shot away from Medivh's infant body and returned to Adrians wand larger than the original silver strip was.

Adrian watched as the only noticeable feature that Medivh shared with Pandora, his eyes, turned from the blue that she held to a bright violet.

He knew that what he did would have him cursed for the rest of his life, but he was a Pureblood. This child, no matter if he was a grandchild or not, was in fact a stain on his blood. The Wizarding World did not believe in abortion, magical blood was already quite rare, so he couldn't have made his daughter do that. Instead he let her believe he would make this child his heir, since he only had a daughter, and carry on the Trelawney name.

Never.

He'd rather his house be absorbed into another than allow an illegitimate to be given his name.

* * *

A/N: Hey there guys, Umodin here with my first attempt at a crossover. I've been a fan of Warcraft since I was 13, so roughly 8 years, and out of all the Warcraft characters I would have to say Medivh is my favorite. His story is just plain fascinating and Blizzard did a fantastic job with his character. Now, i'ma going to give you all a little recap and let you understand some things.

Medivh was born on August 1st, not July 31st, and doesn't have any sway on the HP-verse prophecy. I want to clear that up right now. Pandora Trelawney was in fact Pandora Lovegood, Luna Lovegood's mother. I thought that since Sybill Trelawney was a seer and claimed to be a descendant of a true prophet, that it worked. Medivh in Warcraft is known as the Prophet, and I thought it fitting.

Pandora is incapable of telling anybody that Medivh is in fact the spawn of rape, which means Adrian is of the belief that in a fit of defiance she whored herself out so much that she didn't even know who Medivh's father was. I never said he was a good father, and to be honest I don't have much of an interest in fleshing Adrian out. The change of eye color was more symbolic than anything. When I was looking up pictures of Medivh I saw him with 3 eye colors: Blue, Violet and Green. I chose Violet purely because he looks best with it.

Now, I want you all to understand something. This first chapter was difficult to make in the sense that I didn't really know _how_ to write it. I knew what characters I wanted to emphasize in this story and how I intend for it to go for most of the Hogwarts years, this first chapter was the most difficult to write for me. It's probable that in the future i'll rewrite it.

If you liked what you read please Favorite/Follow and shoot me a Review!


	2. Cramped Alleys

Medivh stared at the letter in front of him with a blank face.

Room 14 on the first floor; Wool's Orphanage

HOGWARTS SCHOOL _of_ WITCHCRAFT _and_ WIZARDRY

Headmaster: Albus Dumbledore

 _(Order of Merlin, First Class, Grand Sorc., Chf. Warlock,  
Supreme Mugwump, International Confed. of Wizards)_

Dear Mr Medivh,

We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Please find enclosed a list of all necessary books and equipment.

Term begins on 1 September. We await your owl by no later than 1 August.

Yours sincerely,

Minerva McGonagall

Deputy Headmistress

He turned the letter over, noting that there was a second page whilst his face remained firmly neutral.

HOGWARTS SCHOOL _of_ WITCHCRAFT _and_ WIZARDRY

UNIFORM

First-year students will require:

1\. Three sets of plain work robes (black)

2\. One plain pointed hat (black) for day wear

3\. One pair of protective gloves (dragon hide or similar)

4\. One winter cloak (black, with silver fastenings)

Please note that all pupil's clothes should carry name tags.

COURSE BOOKS

All students should have a copy of each of the following:

 _The Standard Book of Spells (Grade 1)_

 _by Miranda Goshawk_

 _A History of Magic_

 _by Bathilda Bagshot_

 _Magical Theory_

 _by Adalbert Waffling_

 _A Beginner's Guide to Transfiguration_

 _by Emeric Switch_

 _One Thousand Magical Herbs and Fungi_

 _by Phyllida Spore_

 _Magical Drafts and Potions_

 _by Arsenius Jigger_

 _Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them_

 _by Newt Scamander_

 _The Dark Forces: A Guide to Self-Protection_

 _by Quentin Trimble_

OTHER EQUIPMENT

1 wand

1 cauldron (pewter, standard size 2)

1 set glass or crystal phials

1 telescope

1 set brass scales

Students may also bring, if they desire, an owl OR a cat OR a toad.

PARENTS ARE REMINDED THAT FIRST YEARS

ARE NOT ALLOWED THEIR OWN BROOMSTICK

Yours sincerely,

Lucinda Thomsonicle-Pocus

Chief Attendant of Witchcraft Provisions

Slowly, ever so slowly, Medivh felt a grin form on his face.

 _Finally!_

Finally he would have the opportunity to learn of this worlds' magic instead of rely on the magic of Azeroth and its likeness.

In the near eleven years he had been in this world, more specifically in Wool's Orphanage, he had gained a fair understanding of the many differences between Earth and Azeroth. Azeroth was touched with the universes vast secrets in the form of Old Gods, Titans, Elemental Lords, Arcane Arts, etc. Earth, however, did not have such a pedigree- though if one were to compare the sheer scale of Azeroth in comparison to Earth then Azeroth would lose quite handily.

At the age of ten, though he was turning eleven in a week, Medivh was what the Orphanage Matron considered a "handsome little recluse." To be fair, he had a full lifetimes worth of memories and didn't hold any desire to act like the child he was.

He stood tall for his age, roughly at 4'9. His thick black hair was grown long, held back in a tail whilst the bangs covered the sides of his face. His eyes remained violet, though there were flecks of blue in them that the Matron deemed them to be "heart stoppers." It was due to his eyes that he was especially popular with couples looking to adopt, though Medivh bluntly told all interested parties that he wouldn't consider them parents in any way. Naturally, he was passed over after such a declaration to the Matrons annoyance.

The major reason Medivh chose not to be adopted, aside from his personal desire for freedom from the constraints of non-blooded relatives, was his surname. When he was younger he noticed that he didn't have a last name, and upon asking his Matron about it she informed him that he was just dropped off without one. So Medivh decided that instead being a no-name, which was a much bigger stain on Earth than it was on Azeroth, he chose the name Tirisfall for himself; in memory of his past life. It was during the process of gaining a surname that he discovered the local library.

Medivh had, the moment he was seven, taken to spending days at a time holed up inside the local library, going so far as to become a sort of mascot to the staff. He studied history relentlessly, and upon learning about science and technology that were similar and yet vastly different to that of the Gnomes dove right into that. Medivh was a single-minded individual, always had been, and _needed_ to understand the major differences of the world: History, Religion, Politics, Economics, Mathematics, Vocabulary, Culture.

All in all, Medivh determined that magic played very little part in the world. The peoples of Earth, and there were only humans it would seem, were a highly cultured and civilized world. After the event of what was noted as World War II the world as a whole came together and worked relentlessly to ensure such an event wouldn't happen again.

It was one of the few circumstances Medivh would proclaim War to have been helpful for.

Still, he looked over the letter in hand and at the Owl whose head was bobbing as if to say "get on with it." The date was July 25, meaning he had a week to return the letter, though it was irrelevant since his intention was to return it as soon as possible.

He quickly grabbed a piece of paper and pen from the backpack he'd take to the library and wrote out a document. After finishing the letter he went up to the brown owl perched on his windowsill and tied it to the birds' leg. The owl flew off shortly after.

* * *

When Minerva McGonagall received a correspondence from a boy named Medivh she immediately went looking for the Headmaster. Upon reaching the front of his office and barking out an "Ice Mice" at the gargoyle she made her way up the stairs.

The office, as always, was filled with colors. Gold and Red and Yellow and Silver and whatnot surrounded the walls and the many trinkets of the large office while Albus was overlooking some forms at his desk. She cleared her throat and he looked up with a small hint of surprise in his ever twinkling eyes.

"Minerva, how are you my dear? Did you need something?"

She nodded, "I remember very clearly when you hired me as your Deputy that if I received a correspondence from Wool's Orphanage to give you the letter."

The twinkle in his eyes dimmed ever so slightly and he reached a wrinkled hand out. Minerva handed the letter to her Headmaster and waited patiently.

Dear Professor McGonagall,

I am excited to be given the opportunity to attend Hogwarts school of Witchcraft and Wizardry. I send this letter to you to inform you that I would like to attend. However, I currently live at a place called Wool's Orphanage and have no idea how to purchase my school supplies, nor do I have the money to purchase much of the required items.

If I am still permitted to attend even in these circumstances please send me a return owl explaining how to purchase my supplies and where. A guide would be wonderful.

Many thanks,

Medivh Tirisfall.

Albus looked over the letter a second time, and just for good measure a third, before he let out a soft smile, "It seems my fear may have been unfounded."

Minerva, ever the curious one, questioned him, "What do you mean?"

He looked her over before sighing loudly, "Things I wish I needn't bother with my dear. Wool's Orphanage is where Tom Riddle, better known as Lord Voldemort, was raised." He saw her suck in her breath but continued, "Even before you were my Deputy I made sure that any children that come from Wool's Orphanage would be handed over to me. We've had three so far, Voldemort, a Muggleborn girl who died in the war and now this Medivh lad."

Minerva shakily nodded, "So- So you'll take care of his introduction to Magical society?" She was still somewhat shaky at the revelation that You-Know-Who was brought up in a muggle orphanage.

He nodded, "Of course my dear. I'll just clear up my schedule for tomorrow and take care of the lad. If you wouldn't mind, that is."

"No! Of course not."

He smiled genially, "Then let us hope that my fears were unfounded."

And so the rest of his day passed and on July 26 at 10 am Albus Dumbledore found himself at the gate of Wool's Orphanage for the third time in his life. He politely hit the buzzer and waited for somebody to answer. A woman, likely in her mid-forties opened the door and with a questioning look asked him how she could help him.

He smiled lightly, "My name is Albus Dumbledore, I'm the Headmaster of a boarding school in Scotland here to pick up young Medivh, who was accepted to attend, to gather his school necessities." He had added the weakest of wandless compulsion charms as he spoke, in order to ensure the woman before him understood that he was no threat.

She blinked before smiling brightly, "Oh the little recluse got accepted into a boarding school? It wouldn't surprise me; he spends most of his time at the local library you see. It's Sunday, so the libraries closed and he's just lounging around. Follow me, I'll introduce you two."

Clearly this matron actually enjoyed her job unlike the first one Albus had met. His eyes twinkled lightly behind his spectacles and he made his way inside the building while the woman lightly jogged into a back room.

A few minutes later she returned with a boy, who was roughly the size of a second year, with long black hair and deep violet eyes with bits of blue in them. She spoke once more, "This is Medivh Tirisfall. Medivh, this is Albus Dumbledore, the Headmaster of the school you got into. You two can bond over your weird names; and when you come back you'd best tell me why I didn't know you applied."

Before Albus could speak on his behalf Medivh cut in, his voice was smooth and far more cultured than any child had the right to be, "I didn't apply. I believe either one or both of my parents attended or I met some form of requirement to be accepted."

She smiled lightly and offered Albus a small shrug before playfully shoving the boy towards him, "He's your problem now Mr. Dumbledore!"

Albus couldn't help but find the scene amusing, especially when Medivh grumbled under his breath and made his way over. The two walked out of the building and turned on the nearby block. Albus had decided that he'd speak to the lad before Apparating to Diagon Alley, "Were you aware of magic prior to the letter m'boy?"

The lad, Medivh, looked Albus over slowly before extending a hand and held it palm upwards. Almost instantly a ball of bright fire erupted from his hand and danced over his fingers before the boy thrusted his hand upwards. The fireball shot quickly towards the sky and upon reaching what appeared to be some seven stories up it exploded in sparks.

Naturally, Albus couldn't help but loosen control of his jaw at such monumental talent. The boy used elemental magic _wandlessly!_ He himself could perform a fair amount of Charms and Transfigurations wandlessly, but he was unable to do any form of true combat magic without the aid of his wand. The boy- no, the _talent_ , had done something he himself couldn't.

"Medivh… How..?"

Medivh couldn't help but offer a snicker. Mages on Azeroth used only 2 forms of magic: Body and Arcane. Arcane Magic was the term used for the miscellaneous magicks that didn't originate from the body. Whereas Body Magic referred to temperature. The human body is naturally 37 degree Celcius, and when it wasn't at that temperature the body was either hot or cold. Using a mages mana pool, they learned to manipulate the change in temperature from their body and performed combat through them.

The way to train this was as follows, if one wanted to learn Fire magic, they needed to be in the cold for long periods of time and trick their mana pools to warm up. Once the mana was accustomed to being warm, one could manipulate it to be hotter and eventually the mage in question would be able to use Fire magic. Ice magic was similar, though instead of tricking the mana to be warmer it was tricked to be cooler.

At the thought of Body and Arcane Magic, he couldn't help but be miffed. Medivh could do Body Magic just fine, if a little rough since his mana pool wasn't as large he was used to, but the Arcane Magic he was so gifted in was no longer open to him. He had attempted to do simple conjuration, but found himself incapable. His raven form was no longer available. And without access to his Arcane Magic there was no way in hell he would attempt a summoning.

Still, Medivh may no longer have been the Guardian, but he knew his stuff. "About two years ago there was a blackout in the library during the winter. I wasn't supposed to be there but I snuck in, and the blackout also made the doors lock me in. I was really cold and I kept wishing to warm up. I don't know how, but I was able to make a fire. I just kept working at it until I could control fire without being so cold. After reading folklore about it I decided I was either some kind of Mage or a Shaman."

Albus nodded, though there was a small gleam in his eye at the thought. He abruptly stopped moving and cleared his throat, making Medivh stop as well and look towards him.

"You are a Wizard, not a Mage nor a Shaman. Now that you've shown me some magic why don't I do the same for you? What I'll be doing is called Apparition which is one of many forms of magical travel. Please grab onto my arm firmly."

Medivh, with a small amount of hesitation, grabbed the aged Headmasters wrist. In an instant Medivh felt Dumbledore's arm twist away from him and re-doubled his grip. The next thing he knew everything went black, he was pressed very hard from all directions, he could not breathe, there were iron bands tightening around his chest, his eyeballs were being forced back into his head, his ear-drums were being pushed deeper into his skull until he felt nothing more.

Looking around Medivh noticed that he was in the middle of a pub and hastily let go of Dumbledore's arm, hasty to catch his breath.

"That… Was the single most uncomfortable thing I have ever felt in my life." And Medivh meant that with all his being. At least, it was the most uncomfortable thing he'd ever felt in _this_ life.

His thoughts were interrupted by a booming laugh from the bar, "Trust me lad, Apparition might be bad but it be worth it in the end. Albus, always good to see you in the Cauldron, what can I do for you?"

Dumbledore smiled genially, "Ah Tom, I'm just escorting a new student to gather his supplies and all."

"Muggleborn?"

"Unsure. He's from an orphanage you see." Medivh frown slightly but kept his mouth shut. He did not like the fact that this man, Headmaster or not, was so open to other about his own living situation.

Tom nodded sympathetically towards Medivh and turned his full attention to Dumbledore, "I'd recommend when you head to Gringotts that you go ahead and pay for an Inheritance test."

Dumbledore blinked, he honestly had never thought of doing so, but he nodded happily, "An excellent idea good man! Yes, yes, in fact we'll do that first. An early birthday present for him!" That, and in the circumstance that he was right to fear what the boy might become he'd have already been on his good side, so he could sway him toward the way of a proper wizard.

Tom nodded, "Well go on back, y'need to get the kid his supplies and you're a busy man."

Dumbledore nodded and lead Medivh to the back of the shop where a brick wall was prevalent. He tapped the wall three times with the tip of his wand. The brick he tapped quivered and a small hole appeared, it began to grow wider and wider until they were facing an archway roughly ten feet high.

"Welcome," said Dumbledore, "to Diagon Alley."

The moment Medivh took a glimpse at the alley of Magic he could only think one thing.

 _This place is cramped._

* * *

The Alley was interesting, that was for certain, but it was so narrow and filled to the brim with shops that it was more in-your-face than necessary. Dalaran had its set of shops for certain, but in Diagon Alley, which was monumentally smaller in comparison to the city of magic he was accustomed to, was filled to the brim in stores and shops.

"Headmaster?"

"Hmm?"

"What's a Muggleborn?"

"Ah! Yes, you heard Tom say that didn't you? A Muggle is what we refer to those without Magic and a Muggleborn is a boy or girl with magic born to Muggles. We even refer to our society as the Wizarding World and anything that isn't magical, such as your orphanage, is a part of the Muggle World." Medivh nodded at the explanation and continued to look around.

The pair, after walking around and looking some stores over through windows, found their way in front of a snowy white building that towered over the other smaller shops. Standing beside the burnished bronze doors of the building was a pair of pale grey skinned creatures standing roughly a foot shorter than Medivh. The pair both had angled faces, pointed bears and very long fingers and feet while wearing uniforms of scarlet and gold. The pair bowed before both Medivh and Dumbledore as they entered the doors.

Soon they were facing a second pair of doors, this time they were pure silver with golden inscriptions upon them:

 _Enter, stranger, but take heed_

 _Of what awaits the sin of greed,_

 _For those who take, but do not earn,_

 _Must pay most dearly in their turn._

 _So if you seek beneath out floors_

 _A treasure that was never yours,_

 _Thief, you have been warned, beware_

 _Of finding more than treasure there._

Medivh decided he liked the Goblins of Earth far more than those of Azeroth.

Another pair of goblins bowed them through the silver doors and led them into a vast marble hall. Over a hundred more goblins were sitting on high stools behind long counters. Dumbledore lead Medivh to a free goblin at the counter.

"Good morning! We're here to take an inheritance test and if it comes out positive we'd like to head to that vault. If not, I'll be taking young Medivh here to vault 999, the Scholarship Vault."

The goblin in front of the pair looked Medivh over and grunted, "Head to the right of here and walk past five doors before entering the sixth room on the left. That's the inheritance chamber."

Dumbledore politely thanked the goblin and followed those exact instructions with Medivh on his tail, looking around the building in wonder. He'd never seen such a large portion of cut marble since the Stormwind Cathedral.

Upon finding the door with a gold plaque labeled _Inheritance_ on it they entered. The room itself was quite blank, though there was a small fount in the middle of the room surrounded by a variety of runes. A goblin was in the far corner of the room looking over some parchment.

Dumbledore walked up to the goblin and cleared his throat loudly, startling the banker, "I'm here to pay for an inheritance test for young Medivh here."

The goblin stared at Dumbledore, "The test will cost you 9 Galleons; 8 Galleons and 13 Sickles for the test and 4 Sickles for the Blood Replenishing potion."

Dumbledore was caught off guard, "Blood Replenisher?"

"You don't know how the test works, do you Wizard?"

"I'm afraid I don't know the details my good sir."

The goblin grunted, "I'm no sir, call me Flatnail. The test works by depositing a liter of blood into that basin with a potion Gringotts created. A series of names will appear from the bowl which will inform the Wizard or Witch in question their name, their parents' names, and their grandparents' names."

Dumbledore looked unsure but Medivh shrugged, "I'll pay you back some day Headmaster, but I'd like to go along with this."

He let loose a small sigh but nodded his head in acceptance. He reached into his pocket and pulled out a small purse, grabbing the required Galleons and handing them over to Flatnail.

Flatnail snatched the gold and placed it in a drawer. From that same drawer came a small knife that he motioned to Medivh with, "Cut your wrist at the basin and let blood flow into it. When the runes begin to glow you've put enough blood in."

Medivh shrugged and offered a somewhat amused grin, "I can handle the knife myself." Then, to both Dumbledores' and Flatnails' open astonishment, a thin blade of ice formed from his left hand.

Medivh walked up to the basin and calmly cut his wrist, the only show of pain on his person was the slightly twitch of his eye. Blood flowed freely from the cut and after about three minutes had passed the runes surrounding the bowl began to glow.

Medivh backed away and Dumbledore rushed over wand in hand, muttering _"Epiksey"_ at the wound, which sealed up instantly. They both looked to the basin, which had started to glow along with the runes.

Soon a red mist escaped the bowl and words appeared above:

 _Medivh No-Name_

 _Parents_

 _Pandora Sybill Trelawney _ Regulus Arcturus Black_

 _Grandparents_

 _Adrian Garrick Trelawney – Adeline Mariene Trelawney _ Orion Arcturus Black – Walburga Iola Black_

 _House of Trelawney – Stripped of station by Adrian Garrick Trelawney_

 _Ancient and Noble House of Black – Third ranking heir_

Medivh blinked at the names while Dumbledore looked over the names with scrutiny. He remembered, albeit only just so, that Pandora Lovegood nee Trelawney left Hogwarts early due to an unplanned pregnancy. But he had assume that the child died, for he knew that the girl was fiercely protective of what she considered hers, and a child would definitely fall under that role.

Dumbledore wondered idly how the late Adrian Trelawney had convinced her to give up the child and the wondered how he would react to find out that his grandson, illegitimate or not, was powerful enough to cast elemental magic wandlessly and by the look of it, effortlessly. The fire magic had surprised him for certain, but the casual showing of ice magic had firmly supplanted that Medivh was a prodigy of magic into his mind. He _needed_ to ensure that he could guide the lad properly.

Still, the showing with the Black family was more surprising than anything. Regulus Black was a year younger than Pandora Trelawney, so it wasn't _impossible_ that they were in a relationship. But Pandora Lovegood was a loyal woman… It took Dumbledore a moment to realize that Medivh didn't have a middle name. Even illegitimates had middle names so long as they were…

His eyes watered at the wrong that had been committed to her person. The similarities between him and Tom were staggering. Luckily, however, it seemed Medivh didn't act like Tom did, but he wouldn't know for certain until later on in the future.

Flatnail, ignoring Dumbledore, offered Medivh a small vial with an orange liquid inside of it, "This is a Blood Replenishing potion. Drink and head further down the hall till you hit a fork. Take a left, that is the Managers wing, and look for the plaque that has the word Black on it." He then handed Medivh a note with the Inheritance results on it, "So the manager understands."

Medivh nodded, not bothered in the slightest by Flatnails brusque attitude and downed the potion easily enough. He was pleasantly surprised to find it tasted like strawberries. After handing the, now empty, vial back to Flatnail Medivh looked over the results of his test and found something curious.

"Flatnail... the test called me No-Name. I go by Medivh Tirisfall in the Muggle world, and want to be known as such magically. How do I do that?"

The goblin stroked his beard lightly, "The human behind you would know how your kind goes about doing that. Goblins earn their names, for example I was given the name Flatnail because…" He lifted his left hand, showing large curved nails on all but his middle finger, which looked more like a small ruler than anything.

Medivh offered a snort, which got Dumbledore out of his trance, and the pair bid Flatnail goodbye.

* * *

As they walked towards the Black Managers office Medivh offered the same question about his name to Dumbledore, who stroked his beard looking wearier than he had prior.

"To magically change ones name requires a wand, a specific oath, and a dignitary to witness it. Once you have a wand from Ollivanders I'd be happy to tell you the wording of the oath and act as your witness. The oath will likely be simpler for you since you are, sadly, a No-Name, which means that you do not have any family magicks that would fight your attempt to change names." Medivh smiled at that.

Soon the pair found their way to the Managers hall and directly to the left of them they found the plaque that read Black on it. Dumbledore went up to the door and knocked loudly, opening the door when he heard a gruff "Come in." from inside.

The office was simple, the walls were yellow and there were pictures of a multitude of goblins on the walls with the years they served at Account Managers to the Black family. A cough was heard and Medivh found his attention held by a taller goblin, though he was still a head shorter that Medivh, looking over him with an annoyed expression. Medivh handed his inheritance test results to the goblin, who after looking it through gained a predatory grin on his face.

"Welcome third rank heir of Black. I am Gikgnur, Account Manager to the Ancient and Noble House of Black."

Medivh silently marveled at how quickly Gikgnurs expression changed. He had decided that the Goblins of Earth were like a combination of the Goblins of Azeroth and the Orcs. They seemed to love money, but were very blunt and brusque.

Dumbledore butted in, "It's a pleasure to meet you Gikgnur, I am Albus Dumbledore and this is Medivh No-Name, though he intends to magically become Medivh Tirisfall soon. We were told to come to you by Flatnail, I hope you aren't bothered?"

Gikgnur snorted, "Not in the slightest. Ever since the First ranking heir got incarcerated I've been stuck managing the third ranking heir's families affairs; the Malfoys. Now? Now I get a new third ranking heir, meaning I don't have to deal with them any longer." He let loose a feral grin, "I never was a fan of those pollocks."

Dumbledore blinked bemusedly, "And who, may I ask, is the second rank heir?"

"That is not for you to ask." He then turned his attention to Medivh, "You can though."

Medivh blinked, "Who's the second rank heir?"

"Harry James Potter is the heir to Sirius Orion Black, who is the first ranking heir, making the child the second rank heir."

Dumbledore choked on the air, "That isn't possible…"

Gikgnur shrugged, "Fact is fact. It is written in our ledger, signed in blood by Sirius Orion Black and James Charlus Potter."

Dumbledore seemed to pale and then, out of nowhere, let loose a weary sigh.

Gikgnur ignored him and turned his full attention to Medivh, "The first ranking heir is currently imprisoned, and is incapable of using his account. The second ranking heir is too young to withdraw from any account and already has a trust vault. You, being the third ranking heir and only available one that is of age, are to gain access to Vault 711 and the property of 12 Grimmauld Place until either the first or second rank heir makes a claim."

Medivh smiled lightly, "Thank you Gikgnur."

Gikgnur nodded and then, loudly, roared out a word that startled both Medivh and Dumbledore immensely.

"KREACHER!"

An instant later a pink skinned creature with a large hook nose and ears, wearing a pillowcase and looking quite surprised if the widening of his eyes was any indication.

"Who calls for Kreacher? Keacher be serving Blacks, not nasty Goblin. Oh… What would poor mistress think of Kreacher if she sees him with nasty, ugly-"

He was silenced with a smack to the face by Gikgnur.

"Be silent elf. I am the Account Manager of the Blacks, and this boy right here is the child of Regulus Artcurus Black and has been marked as the third ranking heir."

In an instant Kreacher bolted towards Medivh, hugging his middle tightly, much to his shock.

"Master Regulus be having son? Kreacher not knows... KREACHER NOT KNOWS! Kreacher be waiting, oh he be waiting, for next Master- even the Disapointment! But, BUT! Kreacher be having new Master! And new Master be MASTER REGULUS' SON!"

Medivh immediately decided that Kreacher, regardless of him being a called an elf by Gikgnur, was a combination of A Gnome and Goblin from Azeroth with their annoyingness amplified.

He shuddered lightly.

Gikgnur grabbed Kreacher by the scruff of his pillow case and threw him against the wall, "Be still elf, and introduce yourself to the third ranking heir."

Kreacher nodded, blowing his nose loudly into his pillowcase, and attempted to puff out his chest, "I is Kreacher, House Elf of Ancient and Nobles House of Black."

Medivh looked at Dumbledore, who looked like he was watching a comedy on the telly, and Gikgnur who looked nearly as annoyed as Medivh himself was, "Right… Hello Kreacher, my names Medivh."

"Master Medivh Black, yes?"

"No. Medivh No-Name, though I'll be becoming Medivh Tirisfall soon."

Kreacher, ever the annoyance, _hissed_ at Medivh, "So new Master be a _bad_ Master?! Mistress be so _sad_ to see how House of Black be now." He abruptly snapped his fingers and popped away.

The moment Kreacher disappeared Medivh turned his ire, the ire of the former Guardian, onto Gikgnur. His body exploded in flame, startling the Goblin and Dumbledore greatly, "What the hell was _that_ about Gikgnur?!"

Wide-eyed at the blatant display of dangerous magic Gikgnur spoke slowly, "Kreacher is the name of every House Elf for the House of Black. House Elves are a… A status symbol I suppose. Their entire existence is to serve the family that they are bound to. Since you have access to 12 Grimmauld Place it only makes sense for you to be acquainted with the caretaker of the property. If you want, and I recommend you do, you can order him to appear simply by calling his name and he'd be oath-bound to obey your any command. If he gets too annoying threaten to give him clothes, that's how one frees House Elves and it is considered the greatest of shames to an elf to be freed from service."

Slowly, ever so slowly, the fire engulfing Medivhs' body dissipated, leaving him looking as though nothing out of the ordinary occurred. He smoothed his shirt and with still narrowed eyes spoke to Gikgnur, "Warn me next time you are going to do something like that. I hate surprises." To be fair, the whole incident with Sargeras taking over his body was a surprise, so he had every reason to hate them.

"Now then, how much money is in the Vault?"

Gikgnur nodded, happy to get back onto topic, "Vault 711 currently has…" he pulled out a book from his desk and opened the last page, "452,831 Galleons, 1,027,003 Sickles and 383,801 Knuts. This is not including any gems, artifacts or tomes in the vault."

Medivh's eyebrows shot up, but he nodded with a please grin on his face, a grin that was similarly feral to Gikgnurs, "Tell me Gikgnur, how much money can I withdraw at a time?"

He raised an eyebrow, "As the only available heir you have the right to the same about the first ranking heir would be able withdraw, 1,000 Galleons a month, so long as the current Lord of Black approves."

"And who is the Lord of Black?"

"There is no current Lord of Black, what with both Orion and Cygnus Black being deceased, meaning that the person who has highest right to the vault may make approvals in his place."

"Which means… Me, right?"

Gikgnur's grin followed Medivh's whilst Dumbledore watched the scene in fascination.

"Correct."

Medivh nodded, "How much does it cost to get me a different Vault?" He thanked the Arcane for providing him a library with an extensive economics section for him to peruse.

This confused Gikgnur slightly, but he answered anyways, "Depending upon the Vault it can cost anywhere from 100 Galleons to 10,000. The lowest security Vaults cost 100, the mid-tier Vaults cost 500 and the high security Vaults are 10,000. You should know that the mid-tier vaults are just further into our caverns while high security vaults are guarded by dragons. It's recommended for first time owners to start low, and when they have a larger fortune to move to higher security Vaults."

Medivhs nodded, "I'd like to purchase a mid-tier Vault and deposit… Professor Dumbledore, how much should my school supplies cost?"

Dumbledore started as he was finally included into the conversation, "Ah, they should cost about 25 Galleons; though I'd recommend bringing extra coin in case something catches your fancy."

"Right, thank you sir." Medivh returned his attention onto Gikgnur, "I'd like to deposit 450 Galleons from Vault 711 into the mid-tier Vault. Afterwords, I want 1,000 Galleons deposited into that Vault every month. Finally I'd like to withdraw those last 50 Galleons now in order to buy my school supplies."

Girkgnur could help but cackle at the audacity of the human in front of him. Clearly, regardless of apparent age, he did not think like a child, "Very well. We shall head over to Vault 711 now and withdraw the 100 Galleons and after you leave Gringotts I will procure you a personal mid-tier Vault and deposit those Galleons into it."

He got out of his chair and led the two towards the Vaults.

* * *

A/N: Hey there guys, another quick update. I made a _big_ chapter without even realizing it, it was like 21 pages worth of stuff, so I cut it in half. This is the first half and i'll be uploading the second half soon enough. So! Here's the deal- I had no interest in writing Medivhs early life. Hogwarts is the only thing we care about so it's gunna be my focus. Now, magic on Azeroth compared to magic on Earth is very, very, different. So, to add in a bit of nostalgia and to make it so Medivh wasn't completely useless aside from his ability to adapt quickly, I changed the rules of Fire and Ice magic so he could use it. Plus, after writing it out I found myself really liking how it sounded.

Now, Medivh is not the Guardian any more, but he still has more mana, his terminology for what a magical core is, than most adults do. He's a powerhouse to put it bluntly, and I intend for, over the years of school, to show that.

Dumbledore... I hate it when people bash him. He manipulates things, true, but I cannot see him as this mastermind manipulator at all. He's just a guy who's past his prime that's stuck with 3 full time jobs and is constantly barraged for help. He is riddled with guilt over the things he presided over _because_ he has all these jobs. If he was _just_ the headmaster of Hogwarts I think he'd have been able to stop Voldemort from getting any followers from the younger crowd. If he was _just_ the Chief Warlock I think he could have really turned politics in his favor. If he was _just_ the Supreme Sorcerer I think he would have ended the war before it began.

But he's not.

Dumbledore is complicated, but I will strive to never fall into the trap of making him too powerful or too manipulative. He's a man that gained my respect through the original books and movie adaptations, and I won't let Fanfiction take that respect from me.

If you liked this please Favorite/Follow and give me a Review.


	3. Wand of Tirisfall

After riding the rail cart, which both Dumbledore and Medivh had their hands up for, they made their way to Vault 711. Medivh was gifted a bottomless bag from Girkgnur and placed 49 Galleons into the bag, gifting the last one to Girkgnur, who looked pleased as a plumb.

They pair quickly made their way out of Gringotts and back into the Alley where Dumbledore began to rush Medivh through shops to get what they required. He watched, slightly bemused, when upon entering Flourish and Blotts Medivh immediately looked around the room in rapt attention; more attention he gave for any other building aside from Gringotts. To be fair, Medivh was a scholar and when he was given a subject that held his attention he always went to the books, so to see a room filled to the brim with books on magic, his forte, it was an inevitability that he'd buy extra books.

Aside from the required school books for the year he needed Medivh opted to purchase a multitude of other texts on various subjects such as Magical History, Magical Creatures, Etiquette and Obscure Magick's on Dumbledore's recommendation based on his showing of elemental magic.

Dumbledore grabbed Medivh by the shoulder, shaking him from his thoughts, and led him further into the Alley. "Come now Medivh, it's time to get you a wand, mm?"

Medivh nodded happily, calling for Kreacher who looked extremely displeased and ordered the bugger to bring his books and school supplies to 12 Grimmauld Place and not do anything harmful to them. Upon Dumbledores curious look he shrugged, "I have a house now, and I have full intentions to live in it."

"Wouldn't you prefer the orphanage though? The Matron seems like a kind woman and I'm sure you'd be lonely with just Kreacher about." That, and if he was in a magical household it would be much more difficult to keep an eye on him. Still, the boy seemed mature enough if the showing in the bank was anything to go by, so he would accept any decision made.

Medivh shook his head, "I'm a bit of a loner, I prefer solitude, and while the Matron might be a kind woman, that isn't a good enough reason to return to a small room I have to share with other children in comparison to a fully furnished house with a caretaker." Regardless of the fact that Kreacher would be a pain in the ass, he well and truly didn't want to return to the orphanage. Some of the older girls at the place had begun to gain an interest in his person, and he felt quite uncomfortable about that based on the mental age differences.

They stopped at a narrow, shabby looking shop with peeling gold letter over an overly squeaky door that read Ollivanders: Makers of Fine Wands since 382 B.C. There was a single ornate wand on display at the window for no apparent reason.

A bell rang from inside the shop as they stepped inside. It was a tiny, narrow place aside from a single spindly chair that Dumbledore quickly sat on before Medivh could even think. His eyes twinkled ever so slightly behind his glasses as Medivh huffed lightly.

"Good afternoon," said a soft voice. Medivh didn't flinch in the slightest, but he turned around with a raised eyebrow at the owner of the voice. It belonged to an old man with long white hair and wide pale eyes shining behind an overly large pair of spectacles.

Medivh nodded, "Afternoon sir."

"Hmmm, yes," he said, "Yes, yes. How curious you are, there are no male Blacks left that I can think of aside from Sirius, yet you most definitely look like one of their brood. In fact you remind me of young Regulus Black. Twelve and three quarter inches long. Pliable. Made of maple. Good for dueling. Ah, hello to you as well Albus."

Dumbledore joyfully bid a "Hello!" to the man while Medivh just stood there awkwardly, not exactly knowing where this man was going in his tirade.

"Ah, but I've gotten off track once more it seems." He turned his full attention onto Medivh, "I am Garrick Ollivander, owner of Ollivanders. And you?"

"Medivh."

"No surname lad?" Ollivander wasn't even looking at Medivh, he was heading back to his counter to grab his measuring tape.

"No sir, not until after I've gotten my wand."

Ollivander nodded absently, "Now, which is your wand arm?"

"I'm left handed if that's what you mean."

"Hold out your arm. That's it." He measured Medivh from shoulder to finger, then wrist to elbow, shoulder to floor, knee to armpit and round his head. As he measured, he said, "Every Ollivander wand has a core of a powerful magical substance. We use unicorn hairs, phoenix tail feathers, and the heartstrings of dragons. No two Ollivander wands are the same, just as no two unicorns, dragons, or phoenixes are quite the same. And of course, you will never get such good result with another wizard's wand."

Medivh nodded along, though he was more curious of the ridiculous measuring tape which was measuring between his nostrils. Ollivander snatched the tape quickly muttering a "That will do."

"Right then, try this one. Maple and phoenix feather. Seven inches. Quite whippy-"

The moment the wand touched Medivhs' hand it was snatched back by Ollivander.

This occurrence happened continuously. A large pile of wands was mounted high on one of Ollivanders various shelves purely from wands that didn't fit Medivh. Finally, an hour later, Ollivander stopped with a deliriously happy expression on his face. He went into a back room from behind his counter and returned a moment later with a pure black box

"Tricky customer eh? Not to worry, not to worry." He opened the box, showing a white wand with curious markings littering it, "Give it a whirl."

Medivh grabbed the wand expectantly. This time, Ollivander didn't move a muscle and Medivh felt a cool fire dance along his fingers. He raised the wand above his head and brought it down, swishing through the dusty air of the shop with a stream of blue sparks. Dumbledore clapped politely, his eyes ever-twinkling and Ollivander cried out "Oh bravo! Yes, indeed, very good chap… Curious…"

Medivh, still looking at his new wand in wonder, spoke up, "What's curious?"

"That wand my boy. Before I took over the shop from my father I had a certain arrogance to me, you see. I believed myself to be the best wand crafter to exist, and I wanted to beat what was known as the best wand in the world using my personalized method." He pointedly looked at Dumbledore, whose eyes widened at the implication.

"Yes, yes. Elder and phoenix feather. Fifteen inches. Unyielding. It was the only one of my experiments to have ever succeeded, I later learned that elderwood is especially tempermental and generally doesn't work with the magical substances found in wands. Though when a successful wand is crafted from the wood they are generally quite powerful"

Medivh turned his full attention to Ollivander, "You said that this was supposed to beat the best wand in the world?"

"Oh yes, the arrogance of my youth was tempered in the creation of your wand. Yes, the world's greatest wand: Elder and thestral hair. Fifteen inches. Brittle. Known as the Wand of Destiny, Deathstick and Elder Wand. Legends claim that when a person wielding the wand is defeated, the wand will give its allegiance to the victor. In wandlore elderwood represents sorrow and death while thestrals are considered omens of death. I only use phoenix feathers, unicorns hairs and dragon heartstrings, as I told you before, and I wanted to prove my method to be capable of beating the Deathstick. I used phoenix feather, which represented renewal of life, and elderwood, for death, in hopes of creating a wand with a perfect balance. In the end it didn't work out as planned, and I always believed that none would be able to be matched with that wand…

"And yet, here you are."

Medivh allowed his face to turn hard. He may not have believed especially in superstition, but he understood that such a wand would connect with his soul. He was a man who had caused thousands upon thousands of deaths, and yet was given the chance to renew his mistakes. With his second life added into the mix, it made sense for him to be matched to such a wand.

Dumbledore cleared his throat, worry apparent on his face at the mention of his wand, and motioned for Ollivander, "The price?"

"Oh! Yes, yes that will be 7 Galleons."

Medivh nodded, "Is there a preferred way to carry a wand?" Staves and wands on Azeroth were spelled to float roughly an inch off of a mages skin so they didn't have to constantly carry them around, but Medivh was nearly certain that this Wizarding World had a different technique.

"Oh! A smart one too, a Ravenclaw no doubt. Yes, we have wand holsters lying around; I can sell you one for an extra 5 Sickles." Medivh nodded, fishing through his bag and handing 8 Galleons over to Ollivander, who traded them for a small wrist holster and 12 Sickles. After fitting his new wand into the holster and testing it out, Medivh happily walked out of the store with Dumbledore in tow.

* * *

Due to Medivhs' decision not to get a pet, having no true interest in anything that he didn't tame himself, the pair found their way back into the Leaky Cauldron. It was currently noon and they had been so busy in their excursions that they had nearly forgotten lunch.

After ordering their food, Dumbledore ordered a Leaky House Soup and Medivh, feeling adventurous, ordered a Pickled eel, Dumbledore took over a private booth and erected a small ward around it, as well as a _Muffliato._

"While we wait for our food I suppose we should go ahead and settle the issue with your name."

Medivh nodded with an eager look in his eye, he would forevermore be known as Tirisfall.

"Grab your wand and hold it directly in front of your face, tip facing upward." Medivh did just that and Dumbledore nodded approvingly, "Yes, now repeat after me. I won't be holding my wand so I don't become affected by the oath." Dumbledore cleared his throat lightly and after inhaling heavily spoke.

"I, Medivh No-Name…"

"I, Medivh No-Name…"

"Do so swear on my life and magic…"

"Do so swear on my life and magic…"

"To forever more take up the name of Tirisfall…"

"To forever more take up the name of Tirisfall…"

"And allow my children and my children's children to also uphold the name of Tirisfall…"

"And allow my children and my children's children to also uphold the name of Tirisfall…"

"So mote it be!"

"So mote it be!"

After he finished the last line Medivh was startled to see a blindingly silver light escape the tip of his wand and surround his body. The light dissipated into his skin, leaving him looking and feeling perfectly fine, and Dumbledore clapped politely.

"Well done my boy! You are now recognized as Medivh Tirisfall in the Wizarding World. Might I ask why you chose that name?"

Medivh shrugged, he had no interest in actually telling the truth, "I just liked the way those letters sounded in that order I guess."

Dumbledore chuckled and removed the magic of the booth, showing Tom levitating food over to their table.

The two ate their food in silence, Dumbledore eating much slower than Medivh, who was pleasantly surprised at how good the eel was. After finishing their food some minutes later, Dumbledore asked Tom to place the bill on his staff tab, the pair headed out of the Cauldron back into Muggle London.

"Now, you intend to live at the Black home correct?"

"Yes sir."

"Then let me show you another form of magical transportation, one that you can perform at any time so long as you have your wand and some coin on your person."

He then held out his hand and after closed his eyes. A moment passed before a loud BANG was heard and in front of Dumbledore was a purple triple-decker bus with an open front.

"Welcome to the Knight Bus, emergency transport for the stranded witch or wizard. Just stick out your wand hand, step on board, and we can take you anywhere you want to go. My name is Stanley Shunpike, and I will be you conductor this eve-…"

When Stanley, who looked ancient similarly to Dumbledore, took in the appearance of his customers he immediately balked.

"Bloody 'ell! What 'er ye doin' 'ere Dumbles?" said Stanley, dropping his professional manner.

"Ah, just showing one of our new students' different forms of magical transport."

"Ah… Yeh, so wher'in yeh two need'n ta go?"

Medivh cut in, he didn't care much for others talking for him, "12 Grimmauld Place."

Stanley looked Medivh over before shrugging, "'Seven Sickles, but for ten ye get 'ot chocolate, an' fer twelve ye get an 'ot woter bottle an' a toofbrush 'n any color."

Medivh just stared at the man incomprehensibly while Dumbledore gave him a Galleon, "For the both of us." Stanley nodded and ushered the two inside the bus.

There were no seats; instead, half a dozen brass bedsteads stood beside the curtained windows. Candles were burning in brackets besides each bed, illuminating the wood-paneled walls. There were no other people in the bus, which Dumbledore proclaimed to be rare.

"Ye can take any o' the beds," Stanley stated, "This's our driver, Ernie Prang."

Ernie Prang was an elderly wizard wearing thick glasses, nodded to Medivh, who awkwardly took his seat on one of the beds next to Dumbledore.

"Take 'er away, Ern!" said Stan, sitting down in the armchair next to Ernie's.

There was another BANG, and the next moment Medivh found himself flat on his bed, thrown backward by the speed of the Knight Bus. Pulling himself up, he looked out the window and saw that they were on a completely different part of London. Dumbledore watched Medivh's stunned face with great enjoyment.

"Yes, the Knight Bus is a less popular form of travel, but it's great for underage magicals who don't have access to the Floo. You call the Knight Bus by holding out your wand at a street, like a muggle would do with their thumb when calling a taxi, and then you must think of being desperate. The Knight Bus is spelled with a K, not an N, which means it acts like a "knight in shining armor" and will help those that are needy."

Medivh nodded, though he was groaning as he did. Ernie was continuously making turns regardless whether they be wide, short, sharp or soft and it wasn't helping his recently filled stomach.

Five minutes passed by and finally the bus came to an abrupt halt. Stanley spoke up, "Right, 'ere we are." Medivh got out of the bus as quickly as he could, Dumbledore following at a much more sedate pace. As Medivh looked at the house he couldn't help but be disappointed.

Grimmauld place was a very unkempt looking place with dirty walls, grimy windows and a battered door. As he walked up the worn stone steps he noted the black paint was shabby and scratched. There was a silver door knocker shaped like a twisted serpent and there was no keyhole or mailbox.

Dumbledore coughed lightly, gathering Medivhs attention, "Now that we are done with our tour I have one last thing to tell you. The term starts on September 1, and you are required to be at King's Cross Station at platform 9 ¾. The way you enter the station is by running through platform 10's pillar. In truth, it is an illusion with something called a Notice-Me-Not charm which makes Muggles, well, not notice anything unusual. Once you enter the platform you just need to board the train with all of your belongings."

He paused for a moment before adding, "You can either call the Knight Bus or ask Kreacher to take you there. The decision is yours."

Dumbledore offered a genial smile before his form twisted and he disappeared in a loud crack.

Immediately Medivh decided that he would find a way to recreated Azerothian Portals.

Magical transportation on Earth was _atrocious_.

* * *

Dumbledore returned to his office with much on his mind. Medivh Tirisfall was a singularly unique individual. He had a grasp of wandless fire and ice magic the likes of which he had never heard of. He seemed extremely mature, offering counter arguments and asking the right questions when they presented themselves.

The boy was similar to Tom in the form of mannerisms, but he seemed well and truly genuine. Dumbledore would take a "wait and see" approach to the boy, but he honestly enjoyed the lads company for the day.

He stroked Fawkes' plumage fondly, before he turned his attention to his personal Floo connection. Throwing a dash of powder into the fireplace, he called out "The Quibler!"

A few quiet moments passed before the fireplace roared to life and a male face entered view, "Hello?"

"Ah! Xenophilius, good to see you m'boy."

"Hello Headmaster. You've never called me before, did you know that? I hope you found something interesting about the Rotfang conspiracy from our last edition."

Dumbledore chuckled merrily, "Interesting indeed, but no, I am hoping to ask about something else."

"Oh? Well go on then."

"I was wondering if your wife was in…"

* * *

A/N: So there's we go, the end of Diagon Alley. So, the wand. Understand something about Medivh, he used Atiesh. Atiesh is commonly referred to as the greatest focus in all of Azeroth. And the guy used it _before_ he was the Guardian of Tirisfall. So yeah, i'm gunna give him a really strong wand. But, after rereading the Diagon Alley chapter of the 1st HP book I understood that Ollivander never uses any materials aside from his big 3. When Ollivander motioned to Dumbles at the mention of the Deathstick, Medivh was still checking out his own wand and never noticed their expressions.

The namechange was a little simpler than I had meant for it to be, but I couldn't think of any fancy words for it. The Knight Bus... Well, in the books it show Stan Shunpike as being like, 19 when Harry was 13, so with Medivh being 3 years older than Harry that'd make Stan about 14-15 right now. There is no way I would trust somebody that age to drive a vehicle like the Knight Bus, so I created Stanley, which is his father if you didn't guess.

Finally the little cliffy at the end... Well it's a cliffy. Nunya' business till next chapter!

If you liked this please Favorite/Follow and don't forget to Review.


	4. Karazhan's Better

In the near five weeks Medivh spent at 12 Grimmauld Place a multitude of events occurred. When he had first entered the house, he was bombarded by screams from the portrait of Walburga Black. When he had learned her name, he made use of a skill that he had acquired during his stay at Wool's Orphanage.

Subtlety.

He called her Grandmother, and told her he was the only son of Regulus Black. Immediately, she went from screaming profanities at him to baby talking at her "dearest grandson." Medivh had no problem admitting to the fact that her portrait was annoyed when she learned that he didn't take the Black name, but Medivh just spun a tale.

He told her that he changed his name to Tirisfall prior to learning who his father was, and he was as prideful as a proper Black was. He told her that, in the future, should he have two sons, he would give the youngest the Black name so that the legacy didn't die out. She was noticeably pleased by that notion and offered him sugary sweet smiles. After her portrait warmed up to Medivh, Kreacher followed.

Medivh learned that the bugger was a lot more tolerable with her acceptance. Kreacher was quite happy when Medivh ordered him to clean up the house; apparently portraits didn't have the magic to command a House Elf. He still followed their orders, but he plainly stated that it felt "Wrong nots to be forced to do's work."

He spent the majority of his time inside the Black Library, studying his text books and other spells that Walburga and the various portraits in Grimmauld Place had recommended to him. The History of the Magical World fascinated him, as did all forms of lore, and he took to it with fervor. He was disappointed to learn that he'd have to use a quill once more; pens were so much better.

So he just bought a couple dozen sets of fountain pens along with multiple notepads and cards that wouldn't rip as easily as parchment did.

His birthday passed by smoothly enough, it had never been something he cared for. The Black portraits all offered him good fortune and Kreacher baked him a stale cake on Walburaga's request. All in all, it was better than most of Medivh's birthdays.

Time passed quickly, what with Medivh's habit of holing up in libraries after finding a subject that sparked his interest, and that date was already September 1st.

* * *

Kreacher popped Medivh, who was already in his school robe, and his luggage to Platform 9 ¾ on the morning of September 1st. Immediately, Medivh took in the magic that was in the air. The Platform itself looked interesting. Olden stonework surrounded multiple pillars with floo connections. Medivh had originally intended to use the floo, but it turned out there was a law stating he couldn't do so without a guardian, and he was happily not dealing with one. In the middle of the Platform was a large red train that looked to be powered by a steam engine.

He looked around and took a slight interest in the various people. There were over a hundred magicals all packed into one area wishing goodbyes to their loved ones. For reasons he didn't understand, over half of the adult males in the area were overweight. Owls hooted to one another in a disgruntled sort of way in their cages all around.

Silently, Medivh made his way on to the train. He placed his luggage into an empty compartment with a muttered _Wingardium Leviosa_ , a spell he learned from his First Year books while biding his time in Grimmauld. The magic that was available was confusing, fascinating and dreadfully boring to Medivh. He quickly entered the compartment seat closest to the window, noting that the interior was quite cozy, and pulled out his book on Obscure Magick's that the Headmaster had recommended, happy to ignore the world around him.

Quietly, he began to seriously ponder the differences in magic between Earth and Azeroth.

He found Transfiguration to be fascinating, after all – the only similar forms of magic on Azeroth that he had access to was the Polymorph spell and his raven form. Charms were as numerous in application as they were in difficulty, which Medivh naturally found to be enjoyable to learn. Herbology was one of the subjects he had no interest in – though he studied Alchemy on Azeroth, he only worked with Transmutation, never caring for the Elixirs and Potions making aspect of the profession which made his appreciation for Herbology slim.

Potions sounded interesting, the potions on Earth were much more varied than the elixirs on Azeroth were, but Medivh made sure not to put too much interest in a subject that strongly correlates to Herbology. Flying sounded fun, until he learned that Wizards used brooms and carpets – he quickly lost interest in such flight and was determined to regain his raven form. Defense Against the Dark Arts sounded far too large of a subject to be taught in a single sitting, what with the need to learn Dueling as well as what the Dark Arts were in order to learn their counters and the Creatures that the class taught to combat – he'd give it a chance, there was no doubt about that, but he knew that he didn't have much faith in the class; especially not after hearing about the "curse" from the Black portraits. He was naturally interested in Magical History, but after the Black portraits bluntly told him about the quality of the course he decided to focus on self-study in that subject.

The electives were the classes that truly held his interest, and Medivh was quite saddened to learn he couldn't formally learn them until his Third Year.

Medivh had always had a fascination with runes, so to see that there was an entire class dedicated to the study of Ancient Runes piqued his interest. Arithmancy was a class that focused on mathematics and the intricacies of spell crafting, which Medivh had always enjoyed doing – even if the format of creating spells was extremely different between Azeroth and Earth. Divination was another field that he had interest in, though that stemmed more to the fact that he was once an _actual_ prophet and was a master in the art of Scrying that fell in the category of Divination. Care for Magical Creatures also held his interest, in the sense that he was curious about the differences between the beasts of Earth versus Azeroth, though the subject didn't hold anywhere near as much of his interest in comparison to Ancient Runes, Arithmancy and Divination did. The only elective Medivh well and truly did not have the slightest care for was Muggle Studies, since his second life started out in a Muggle Orphanage and he knew all that he felt necessary about the majority of this world's population.

Medivh pondering came to a halt when the door to his compartment opened to reveal a boy that seemed to be his. He had a face that looked as if somebody had purposefully beaten on it, what with his hooked nose, crooked teeth and a single lazy brown eye was story at the crook of his nose whilst his right eye looked Medivh over. The boy nodded, "Mind if I sit there?" he bluntly asked, pointing at the empty seat in front of Medivh.

Medivh nodded, not having the slightest issue with company, "Of course, my names Medivh Tirisfall."

The boy narrowed his good eye slightly as he entered the compartment and began stuffing his luggage underneath his new seat, "Muggleborn?"

Medivh shook his head, finding the question to be blatantly rude, "No, I'm Pureblood by British standards; I just took on a different name than my parents." He still didn't understand what the point of Pureblood was, he believed in potential over pedigree. A Muggleborn that had more ingenuity than a Pureblood with more power would win nine times out of ten in a bout.

The boy nodded along, his minor hostility vanishing immediately as he finished loading his gear underneath his seat, "Right, well my name's Lucian Bole."

The train let out a whistle and began to move.

* * *

The Hogwarts Express went by quickly enough. After Lucian, or Lucy as Medivh called him every time the boy stepped out of bounds with his comments, had determined that Medivh was a Pureblood he began to talk in earnest about various topics of the Wizarding World. Medivh, while not poor at it, was never good at conversation with children – but seeing as how he'd be spending the next seven years of his second life with them he decided that now was an excellent opportunity to relearn the necessary skill.

They talked of Quidditch. Lucian claimed that he was a fan of the Applebee Arrows to which Medivh responded he didn't even know what Quidditch was, which set Lucian off in an instant. He explained the rules to Medivh, as well as an 11 year old could, and then set off to tell tales of the teams and the wonders of the sport. Medivh nodded along, saying that while the sport was interesting he found it unlikely he'd ever play, since he held no interest in flying on a broom. Silently, he reminded himself that he needed to find a way to regain his raven form.

The talked of Hogwarts. Lucian told him that his family, the House of Bole, was known for producing both Slytherins and Hufflepuffs. They were apparently fans of politicking and were known to work hard for their positions in government, instead of relying on names and titles. Medivh had expressed his belief that he'd likely be a Ravenclaw or Gryffindor – possibly a Slytherin. After all, he was a scholar at heart and it took courage to combat the Legion. He thought Slytherin would be possible, seeing as how he had to trick the various races of Azeroth to join forces, but he didn't have any real ambition on Earth – he was content to just go with the flow as they say. It was after saying this that he learned of the major rivalry between Slytherin and Gryffindor.

They talked of goals. Lucian stated he had hopes of becoming a Professional Quidditch player, though if that didn't work out he'd try for finances for his family. Medivh nodded, it was good of Lucian to have a realistic backup plan, and told Lucian that he had hopes to be a spell crafter. In all fairness, Medivh well and truly loathed the various forms of magical transport he had tried so far, and wanted to create _something_ resembling the portal systems of Azeroth.

And finally they talked of Politics. Lucian, while too young to properly form his own opinions, tried to coerce Medivh into believing in what was commonly known as the Pureblood movement. Medivh just couldn't wrap his head around the idea that Muggleborns stole magic, which was apparently the reason Squibs existed, and needed to be put down.

It was at that point Medivh began to call him Lucy.

Medivh understood the _idea_ of Pureblood. His mother had chosen the mage with the highest mana pool as her spouse all for the sake of having a powerful child. It was one thing to choose your spouses based on power in order to have a higher chance of strong children, it was another thing entirely to choose spouses based on the "purity" of blood.

He countered all Lucian's arguments, going as far as to explain what Genetics were to him. He then tactfully proclaimed that people can believe what they want, but Medivh was a firm believer in Brain over Brawn – that no matter how strong ones blood made them, so long as they didn't have the intellect to _use_ that power properly, they weren't worth his interest. It took Lucian many minutes to speak after that, but soon enough the pair found themselves returning to mundane talks.

The rest of the train ride went by in a blur. Both Lucian and Medivh made the decision to quiz each other on Potions for the rest of the trip, since Lucian was well aware of Professor Snape's reputation, and Medivh was always willing to help others in the pursuit of knowledge when he had time.

Eventually a voice echoed through the train: "We will be reaching Hogwarts in five minutes' time. Please leave your luggage on the train, it will be taken to the school separately."

Lucian immediately began to go through his belongings, looking for his robe whilst Medivh calmly looked out the window. The train slowed right down and finally stopped. People pushed their way toward the door and out onto a tiny, dark platform. Medivh shivered slightly in the cold night air, only for a wave of comforting warmth to envelope him and the rest of the students as a lamp came bobbling over their heads.

"Firs' years! Firs' years over here!" Came a booming voice. When Medivh saw this person the only thing that he could find to describe him was one word.

Vrykul.

A giant of a man was standing in front of the mass of students holding the magical lamp that spared them from the cold. His face was almost completely hidden by a long, shaggy mane of hair and a wild, tangled beard, but Medivh could make out his eyes, glinting like black beetles under all his hair. He wore a pair of ratted pants and a filthy shirt that was covered by a long, thickly woven trench coat

Medivh couldn't help but compare this man to the Vrykul of legend, the people that many scholars of Dalaran believed to be the originators of the Human race on Azeroth. They were described to be similarly tall and similarly groomed to this man. The only differences that he could immediately think of were the eyes. Vrykul were believed to be savages that slew their kin for minor infractions, whereas this man, giant or not, appeared delighted to see the various children.

His deep voice boomed once more, "C'mon lot, follow me – any more firs' years? Mind yer step, now! Firs' years follow me!"

Slipping and stumbling, they followed the giant down what seemed to be a steep, narrow path. It was quiet, nobody spoke much as they trekked. Medivh idly thought he heard a girl sniffing once or twice.

"Yeh'll get yer firs' sight o' Hogwarts in a sec," the giant called over his shoulder, "jus' round this bend here."

There was a loud "Oooooh!" from the students, while Medivh just looked at the sight with an impressed arch of his eyebrows.

The narrow path had opened suddenly onto the edge of a great black lake. Perched atop a high mountain on the other side, its windows sparkling in the starry sky, was a vast castle with many turrets and towers.

"No more'n four to a boat!" the giant called, pointing to a fleet of small boats sitting in the water by the shore. Lucian bolted towards one of the boats with the intent of reach Hogwarts shore as quickly as possible while Medivh followed sedately.

A pair of boys joined them, one with cropped black hair and brown eyes and an overly large chin while the other had hair light brown hair, blue eyes and high cheekbones. They introduced themselves as Roger Davies and Cedric Diggory respectively.

"Everyone in?" shouted the giant, who had a boat to himself, "Right then – FORWARD!"

The fleet of little boats moved off all at once, gliding across the lake, which was as smooth as glass. Everyone was silent, staring up at the great castle overhead. It towered over them as they sailed nearer and nearer to the cliff on which it stood. Medivh knew that his beloved tower of Karazhan was larger than Hogwarts, but this castle at a homely feel that Karazhan would never possess, and he was almost enamored by the wonder that this castle held.

"Heads down!" yelled the giant as the first boats reached the cliff; they all bent their heads and the little boats carried them through a curtain of ivy that hid a wide opening in the cliff face. They were carried along a dark tunnel, which seemed to be taking them right underneath the castle, until they reached a kind of underground harbor, where they clambered out onto the rocks and pebbles.

The giant began checking the boats as people climbed out of them, likely to insure that nobody left anything. He nodded sharply, his shaggy mane of hair jumping along with his head, and motioned for the group to follow. They clambered up a passageway in the rock after the giants' lamp, coming out at last onto smooth, damp grass right in the shadow of the castle. They walked up a flight of stone steps and crowded around the huge, oak front door."

"Everyone here?" the giant asked.

Without waiting for an answer he raised a large fist and knocked three times on the castle door.

* * *

The door swung open at once, showing a tall, black haired witch in emerald green robes. She had a stern face, with slight wrinkles on her brow and crow's feet by her eyes, giving her the appearance of somebody not to cross.

"The firs' years, Professor McGonagall," said the giant.

"Thank you, Hagrid. I will take them from here."

Medivh smiled, happy to finally have the name of the man that reminded him of Azeroth folklore. Professor McGonagall pulled the door wide. The entrance hall was quite big, with stone walls that were lit with flaming torches similar to those at Gringotts, a ceiling that was too high to make out, and a marble staircase face them led to the upper floors.

The group followed Professor McGonagall across the flagged stone floor. Medivh could hear the drone of hundreds of voices from a doorway to the right – the rest of the school much have already been here – but Professor McGonagall showed the first years into a small, empty chamber off the hall. They crowded in, standing close together and peering around nervously.

"Welcome to Hogwarts," said Professor McGonagall. "The start-of-term banquet will begin shortly, but before you take your seats in the Great Hall, you will be sorted into your houses. The Sorting is a very important ceremony because, while you are here, your house will be something like your family within Hogwarts. You will have classes with the rest of your house, sleep in your house dormitory, and spend free time in your house common room.

"The four houses are called Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw, and Slytherin. Each house has its own noble history and each has produced outstanding witches and wizards. While you are at Hogwarts, your triumphs will earn your house points, while any rule breaking will lose house points. At the end of the years, the house with the most points is awarded the house cup, a great honor. I hope each of you will be a credit to whichever house becomes yours.

"The Sorting Ceremony will take place in a few minutes in front of the rest of the school. I suggest you all smarten yourselves up as much as you can while you are waiting. I shall return when we are ready for you, so please wait quietly."

She left the chamber not a moment after that, leaving the majority of the students a nervous wreck.

"How d'yae think they sort us?" a male voice said, with a Scottish ring in his tone.

"I heard you had to fight a Creature. Here's to hoping it's a pixie and not a troll?" a timid female voice replied.

Roger, from Medivh's left, butted in, "Don't be stupid, it's obvious it'll be some kind of test." A murmur of agreement followed his statement and he looked around the room with a slightly smug grin.

Suddenly several people behind Medivh let out a scream. Medivh turned around at the sound, only to quirk his eyebrow at the sight whilst the rest of the room let out surprised gasps.

About twenty ghosts had just streamed through the back wall. Pearly white and slightly transparent, they glided across the room talking to one another and hardly glancing at the first years. What looked like a fat monk of sorts was loudly boasting to a ghost wearing a ruff and tights, "I tell you; Hufflepuff will take the lot of them this time!"

"I beg to differ my dearest Friar, for Gryffindor will always be supreme!"

The Fat Friar was about to respond, but he finally caught sight of the students and let out a joyful smile. "New students!" said the Fat Friar, smiling down around them, "About to be Sorted, I suppose?"

A few students nodded mutely.

"Hope to see you in Hufflepuff!" said the Friar, "My old house, you know."

"Gryffindor will always win my dearest Friar!-"

"-Move along now," said a sharp voice, "The Sorting Ceremony's about to start."

Professor McGonagall had returned, and with her return, one by one, the ghosts gloated away through the opposite wall. "Now, form a line," she said, "and follow me."

Medivh shrugged, taking a spot in front of Lucian but behind Cedric, and walked along with the group out of the chamber, back across the hall, and through a pair of double doors into the Great Hall. The hall was lit by thousands upon thousands of candles that were floating in midair over four long tables, where the rest of the students were sitting. The tables were laid with glittering golden plates and goblets. At the top of the hall was another long table where the teachers were sitting.

Professor McGonagall led the first years up here, so that they came to a halt in a line facing the other students, with the teachers behind them. Medivh didn't feel totally comfortable being the center of attention, so he looked up, only to see a velvety black ceiling dotted with stars – it was hard to believe there was a ceiling there at all, and that the Great Hall didn't simply open on to the sky.

Medivh looked down soon after, only to see Professor McGonagall had placed a four-legged stool in front of the first years. On top of the stool she put a pointed wizard's hat, which was patched, frayed and extremely dirty. For a few seconds there was complete silence, and then the hat twitched. A rip near the brim opened wide like a mouth and the hat began to sing:

 _Oh, you may not think I'm pretty,_

 _But don't judge on what you see,_

 _I'll eat myself if you can find_

 _A smarter hat that me._

 _You can keep your bowlers black,_

 _Your top hats sleek and tall,_

 _For I'm the Hogwarts Sorting Hat_

 _And I can cap them all._

 _There's nothing hidden in your head_

 _The Sorting Hat can't see,_

 _So try me on and I will tell you_

 _Where you ought to be._

 _You might belong in Gryffindor,_

 _Where dwell the brave at heart,_

 _Their daring, nerve, and chivalry_

 _Set Gryffindors apart;_

 _You might belong in Hufflepuff,_

 _Where they are just and loyal,_

 _Those patient Hufflepuffs are true_

 _And unafraid to toil;_

 _Or yet in wise old Ravenclaw,_

 _If you've a ready mind,_

 _Where those of wit and learning,_

 _Will always find their kind;_

 _Of perhaps in Slytherin_

 _You'll make your real friends,_

 _Those cunning folk use any means_

 _To achieve their ends._

 _So put me on! Don't be afraid!_

 _And don't get in a flag!_

 _You're in safe hands (though I have none)_

 _For I'm a Thinking Cap!"_

The whole hall burst into applause as the hat finished its song. It bowed to each of the four tables and then became still once more.

While the other first years were clapping and cheering for such a simple task, Medivh kept a strained smile on his face. What did the hat meant when it said "There's nothing hidden in your head the Sorting Hat can't see?" Could this artifact actually read his mind? Such magic had never existed on Azeroth, and so he had no formal defense against it. He hated the idea of others sifting through his thoughts, especially when they didn't originate from Earth.

Professor McGonagall interrupted his thoughts as she cleared her throat, now holding a long roll of parchment, "When I call your name, you will put on the hat and sit on the stool to be sorted," she said, "Bole, Lucian!"

He quickly bolted up to the stool; his face filled with anticipation, and put on the hat, which fell down right over his eyes. A silent pause filled the room until the hat let out a booming "SLYTHERIN!"

This routine continued, with Roger going to Ravenclaw and Cedric going to Hufflepuff. Minutes passed and student after student was called. Strangely enough, Medivh found himself the last person in line alphabetically.

"Tirisfall, Medivh!"

Medivh stepped forward, ignoring the rambling from the tables about his "Weird name" and a feminine gasp from the High Table. He sat on the stool calmly and allowed Professor McGonagall to place the hat over his head, which covered his eyes.

A few silent seconds passed before a small voice appeared in his ear, "What the hell _are you?!_ "

Medivh's covered eyes widened and he furiously thought, _somebody that can burn you to ashes if you even_ think _about speaking about me to anybody else._

The small voice, which Medivh belatedly realized was the Sorting Hat, let out a snort, "I'm afraid you wouldn't be the first to try, and you wouldn't be the last. Besides, I am incapable of speaking to anybody but children on this very night." The artifact paused for a moment, "Now let's see… Tricky. A scholar at heart, but brave- oh so very brave. You have talent, more so than I've seen in all my years, and the drive to make your goals into a reality. Hmm, no real interests in proving yourself, since you already know where you stand… so where shall I put you?"

Medivh bit the inside of his lip, _you know where I want to go._

"Indeed I do, but is that the right choice?" the Sorting Hat asked. "Are you certain?" It paused, taking that moment to read Medivh's thoughts once more, "Very well then, if you're sure – better be RAVENCLAW!"

Medivh calmly got up as Professor McGonagall took the Sorting Hat off of his head. Ravenclaw was clapping and cheering for him as he made his way next to Roger, who was grinning like a loon.

As Medivh took to his table, greeting the various members of his new house, a cough was heard from the High Table that amplified throughout the hall.

Dumbledore had risen to his feet, beaming at the students with open as.

"Welcome!" he said, "Welcome to a new year at Hogwarts! Before we begin I would like to take a moment of your time to introduce our newest member of staff." He happily turned his head towards the end of the High Table, where a witch with dirty blond hair, bright blue eyes and red lips was sitting, "Come now my dear, take a stand!" she looked reluctant, but offered a small sigh and got up.

"May I introduce our new Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher, in replacement of Professor Einsvitch who tragically came down with a case of the sniffles last minute, Professor Pandora Lovegood!"

* * *

A/N: hey there guys, Umodin back once more with an update. Just so you all know, when it comes to the HPverse this is my priority. Anyways, let's talk schedules! I'll be updating this story twice a month, or at least that's the plan, so make sure to tune in for it.

I used a lot of the wording J. used on the Sorcerer's Stone to make sure I got this right. I will be the first to admit i'm not great at setting, which is something I work towards, and hope that after getting into the feel of this universe that i'd be able to figure out my own writing style. I'm an amateur, no point in denying the obvious.

If you liked this chapter please Favorite/Follow and don't forget to Review.


	5. So That Happened

Medivh entered the Great Hall the next morning with a second year girl with blonde curly hair, blue eyes and slightly shorter than the rest of her year named Penelope Clearwater, both idly chatting about inane things. He was quite astounded by what had happened the night before.

After Dumbledore's announcement of who the DADA Professor was, Medivh didn't exactly know what to think. That woman was his mother, he looked up as much information on her as he could, and he knew she was well enough off. Did she abandon him? No, he remembered vividly the blurry form of a man that dropped him off at Wool's. Did she look for him? Possibly, again he had no clue since she never showed, and he eventually gave up hope and dove into his studies.

And now she was here.

He decided that it was best to let the scene play out, and when he had the chance he would talk to her in private. Hopefully she would speak to him as an adult instead of as the child he currently was.

After her announcement as a Professor, various foods appeared on the Ravenclaw table, and Medivh happily ate from the selection. It was greasier than he preferred, but English food tended to focus more on taste than they did on health. He ate a plate of three slices of ham, two bread rolls, a cup of cocoa, an orange and a slice of apple pie.

Once the banquet ended, Dumbledore made a speech, explaining that the forest was off limits to all students and that magic was not allowed in the halls, which Medivh could understand – children with weapons did not need the ability to use them without supervision.

What happened next though made Medivh's eye twitch in annoyance. Dumbledore gave a flick of his wand, which made a long golden ribbon fly out of it, twisting into a set of lyrics. He told the student body to sing this song in _any tune they wanted._

It was painful on his ears.

Immediately after, the students were excused. Medivh found himself, along with the rest of the first year Ravenclaw's, following a burly boy with cropped brown hair, deep green eyes and a slight stubble. He introduced himself as Marty Cormin, the fifth year Ravenclaw Prefect. They made their way up a set of spiral staircases, Marty pointing out various pictures and portraits as landmarks, until they were in front of a door with a bronze doorknocker shaped like an eagle. He explained that upon using the knocker, it'd animate and ask a riddle, which if answered correctly would open the door to the Ravenclaw common room.

He knocked on the doorknocker and it had come to life not a moment later and asked Marty "What is brown and sticky?"

He groaned, and bit out, "A stick."

The door swung open immediately, showing a wide, circular room with a large blue carpet, many arched windows with blue and bronze curtains surrounding them and a domed ceiling with painted stars. As Marty showed Medivh's fellow first years around the room, he explained that the knocker would randomly give riddles that were simple and easy to riddles that were philosophical and difficult.

He then split up the children, explaining that in Ravenclaw, the dorms were made up of two-person rooms. Roger immediately latched on to Medivh, who didn't particularly care. Their room was small, with a pair of stilted beds that were both on top of wooden desks, where their homework would likely be done, on either side of the room and had a large window overlooking the Forbidden Forest. Roger and Medivh quickly picked their respective beds and fell asleep, excited for tomorrow.

Tomorrow came quickly. Medivh had always been an early riser and Roger offered to stay in their room for another half hour. He changed into his school robe quickly and made for the door, only to be joined by Penny, who had a similar mindset towards mornings. She gleefully led him to the Great Hall, explaining how Hogwarts could be tricky to maneuver along the way.

And now here they were, sitting on the end of the Ravenclaw table, happily eating their food and talking. Penny, as she asked to be called, was happy to point out her favorite classes and talk of their respective teachers. Their head of house, Filius Flitwick, came by, complimented them on their early rise and handed them a pair of schedules.

Medivh scanned his schedule and showed it to Penny, who told him how to get to the classrooms.

First he went to the greenhouses behind the castle to study Herboloy, with a small and slightly dumpy witch called Professor Sprout. The class was partnered with the Slytherins, so Medivh and Lucian quickly formed up together. He still didn't much care for the subject, but he found the simple atmosphere of the room to be refreshing.

Second was Transfiguration with Hufflepuff taught by Professor McGonagall. She began the class by letting all the students file in, thinking that she was late and her feline familiar was just lounging about the room. The moment the last student entered the class the cat on her desk transformed into her, and she went off on a tirade.

"Transfiguration is some of the most complex and dangerous magic you will learn at Hogwarts," she said. "Anyone messing around in my class will leave and not come back. You have been warned."

She then changed her desk into a porcupine and back again. The students and Medivh himself all looked quite impressed by the display of magic. She gave them all a match and instructed them to turn it into a needle. Medivh and Cedric, were the only ones to make any difference with their matches by the end of the class. Cedric was able to turn his matchstick silver and made it slightly thinner while Medivh had turned it into a perfect needle.

Professor McGonagall gave Cedric ten points, Medivh fifteen, and asked if they had ever done this before. Cedric gave her a negative while Medivh admitted to having practiced all of the rudimentary spells for this year in the last month. She frowned slightly, but said nothing more.

History was next, and Medivh felt that the Black portraits understated the quality of the course. Professor Binns, the ghost teacher, was monotone and never stopped talking for students to write notes at their own pace. Eventually Medivh realized the ghost was just speaking word for word out of the book, and opted to read through his Potions book instead.

Potions was interesting, even if the teacher was not. Professor Snape was a wholly unpleasant, but there was no doubt in anybody's mind that he knew what he was speaking of.

"You are here to learn the subtle science and exact art of potion making," he began. His tone of voice was more of a whisper than anything, but Medivh caught every word. "As there is little foolish wand-waving here, many of you will hardly believe this is magic. I don't expect you will really understand the beauty of the softly simmering cauldron with its shimmering fumes, the delicate power of liquids that creep through humans' veins, bewitching the mind, ensnaring the senses… I can teach you how to bottle fame, brew glory, even stopper death – if you aren't the standard lot of dunderheads I have to teach."

He then began to question students at random, asking them questions from out of the book. Most didn't have an answer, though the Ravenclaws made definite attempts. Finally he called on Medivh, "Tirisfall! Tell me a draught that causes confusion!"

Medivh paused for a moment, needing to sift through his memories of his books, before calmly replying "An Alihotsy Draught, sir."

Professor Snape blinked before quickly shaking his head, "Incorrect. The Alihotsy Draught is used to bring their drinkers into hysteria. Close to confusion, but not." He then moved on to his next target. Soon enough he'd asked the whole of the class a set of questions, nobody getting them right by his standard but a few got partial credit.

He then split them into pairs, Medivh sticking with Roger, and had them work on a Boil Cure Potion. He walked around the room, commenting on who did what wrong in his standard snide tone before finding Medivh's potion. "Close, but no. You didn't crush your snake fangs enough. Look at the potion, it's a dull yellow when it's meant to be a bright yellow. Redo it."

Another half hour passed, Medivh correcting his mistake on his second attempt, earning a curt nod from Professor Snape with no further comment, and class was dismissed.

Finally, his last class before Astronomy was to start. Medivh didn't know what to think, but he knew that this would be interesting to say the least.

He walked with purpose towards the Defense Against the Dark Arts classroom.

* * *

Pandora Lovegood nee Trelawney looked over the fourth years leaving her classroom and couldn't help but wonder how in the hell she took this cursed job. She knew that the Quibbler didn't make too much money, but she and Xeno had enough left over from the article to take care of their beautiful daughter Luna and allow herself to play around with spell crafting. She was even considering it time to try for another child soon – she'd never be the second coming of Molly Weasley, but she knew that a larger family than 3 was always a part of her plan.

The topic of other children brought her back to thoughts of her son.

She had always regretted what happened to her firstborn, Medivh. When she learned what her father did she had gone off in a rage the likes of which none had ever seen from her. She was already in a hospital, but she was forced to stay longer than needed due to magical exhaustion while her father had multiple broken bones and lacerations.

It was that action that lead to a rift between her and her parents. Her mother, while thinking her father did it wrongly, believed him to be right in the whole of it. Pandora moved out of their house soon after, joining Xeno in his little plot of land. She had searched for many months just to find her son, but never would she have thought her father would step near a Muggle settlement. Soon after they pair were married, and she went as far as to reject her father's right to walk her down the aisle. When Luna was born she finally decided to speak with her father.

Nothing had changed.

He had turned bitter, so much so that her mother had no choice but to leave the house for fear of violence. He tried to strike her, calling her names that no daughter should hear directed at them from their father's mouth. Words were exchanged and at the end of the day she gave up. Her father had changed far too much to even consider letting him near Luna.

Years had passed. She began to focus on learning subjects that she never had the chance to while she was enjoying being a proper mother. Eventually, due to her studies she was able to overcome the _imperius_ curse cast on her.

She had studied Occlumency to the point that she was able to break out of the Unforgiveable.

The moment she felt the curses hold on her fade, she had told Xeno the truth, then her mother and finally she sent a curt owl to her father. Xeno nodded, claiming he thought it was something along those lines. Her mother had been beside herself in grief at the way she had treated her daughter, and from that their relationship slowly began to renew. Her father…

The moment that her father learned, he had a fatal heart attack and died that instant.

It was a troubling time, she grieved along with her mother, but unlike her mother she had Luna to raise which kept her anchored. Adeline Trelawney passed away some six months following her husband in her sleep.

Four years had passed. Luna was growing to be her spitting image with Xeno's wide eyes, and Xeno himself was calming down with her influence to be a simply quirky man instead of a slightly insane one. All was well with her, at least until Xeno informed her that she had a floo call from Albus Dumbledore.

He wanted her to take over the DADA position at Hogwarts, claiming that if she took it she'd find something interesting. Whenever she asked he would just hum without giving any details. She didn't even understand why he would want her, true the position was always difficult to hold but he could have gotten an Auror over a spell crafter easily.

She was never one for mysteries, and she trusted her Headmaster more than most.

After talking with Xeno on the subject, she returned to the floo and gave her Headmaster the affirmative. They spoke of a schedule, where she would be given the right to use a floo every night to return home so long as she made it for her classes on the next morning. She also got some leeway on the weekends, which was much appreciated.

5 weeks later she came upon a sight she thought not to see for the rest of her days.

Minerva McGonagall, holding out a long roll of parchment with the new students' names on it, called out the last name of the various first years.

"Tirisfall, Medivh."

She couldn't help but let out a gasp. She had essentially given up hope, as sad as it was to admit, that her long lost son would be found. And yet, there he was. He was tall for his age, with long black hair held by a tail, long eyelashes and violet eyes with her blue in flecks.

She let loose a relieved sigh when he was placed in Ravenclaw, glad that he didn't have to deal with the Gryffindor/Slytherin rivalry.

The moment the feast ended, which she spent the entire time studying Medivh and memorizing his features, she shot out of her seat, grabbed the Headmaster by his robe, and darted to his office. He was bemused by it all, she could tell, and went with the motions. She had asked question after question about her son, and he calmly answered them all.

And what Pandora heard astounded her.

He was capable of using both wandless fire _and_ ice magicks, which put him at a prodigal level of talent that hadn't been seen in centuries. His father was Regulus Black, which while saddening that she couldn't kill him herself; at least she knew that Medivh was well off with their vaults. He was living by himself in the Black Ancestral home, which worried her to no end. But the thing she heard last truly set her off the deep end.

 _Her son was raised in the same orphanage that Voldemort came from?!_

She didn't know how, or when, but the moment she heard that tears welled in her eyes. Did that mean he would become the next Dark Lord? Albus, and he had to practically force her to call him that after accepting her position, had informed her of his personality. He was level headed and knew when to speak and listen, and seemed to hold no animosity for his circumstances – he was only interested in his future. Albus thought told her that his personality in no way resembled the Dark Lord, and the only trait they had in common was their sheer magical talent- latent talent in the case of her son.

Her night was difficult as well. She floo'd back to the Rookery, intent to tell Xeno and her Luna about her son. Xeno was happy for her, but his smile was strained ever so slightly. Luna, however, was elated to learn that she had a big brother and asked when they could meet.

Pandora did not have an answer.

So now here she was, standing in front of the desk of her new classroom, watching as the Gryffindor/Ravenclaw first year class joined. At the very back of the line was her son, looking at her straight in the eye with his blue-flecked violet eyes. He offered her a very small smile that let her _know-_

That let her know she still had a chance.

* * *

Medivh took his seat in the front row of class with his fellow Ravenclaw first years, due to his desire to learn and his curiosity of his mother. He'd shot her a smile in the beginning of class when he walked in, and she returned it, so he'd give her a shot at the very least.

She looked around the room, waiting for the last of the class to take their seats before speaking, "Good afternoon class, my name is Pandora Lovegood, but you will refer to me as Professor Lovegood. Now, before we begin I'd like to take a little bit of your time to tell you about myself and what you can expect for this class in the future, alright?" Several heads nodded along and she offered the class a dimpled smile.

"Now then, Defense Against the Dark Arts is exactly what it implies, the goal of the class is to teach you all how to properly defend yourselves against what is considered "Dark." But, what exactly makes something classified as Dark, or as the Dark Arts, mm?" she looked around the room, eager for a student to answer the question.

A black haired Gryffindor girl slowly rose a hand, and Professor Lovegood happily nodded to her, "It's what the Ministry says is bad, right?"

She offered a small smile, "That's the best answer I can ask for, take five points for Gryffindor." She walked up to her chalkboard and drew a slew of words, emboldening the words Dark, Ministry and Politics.

"The Dark Arts are magicks that can generally only be cast with the intent to harm. Some spells, which you will learn later on in your schooling at Hogwarts, are based on emotions. The Dark Arts focus on negative emotions such as hate, envy, greed and whatnot. Dark Creatures, however, are Creatures that are either resistant to certain magic or had at one point in time been human. My goal is to teach you what spells and creatures fall under the category of Dark, then how to counteract them."

She smiled as a majority of the class, Medivh included, began to take notes on what she said. She offered them a moment to finish with their quills before continuing, "Now, as you are first years you will not need to know anything too advanced for a while, and since today is your first day we'll start off simple. By a show of hands, who is familiar with a Kneazle?"

The rest of the class went on in such a way; Professor Lovegood would talk about Magical Creatures that were well known to the class, such as Kneazles, and then give them a brief history. To say that the first years were surprised when they learned that Kneazles originated from an East Asian Dark Creature known as the Bakeneko was an understatement. Still, she was well liked as a Professor, and at the end of class she assigned a small portion of reading as homework.

The last bell chimed through the door and as students packed up for lunch and free period Professor Lovegood called out, "Oh, and Mr. Tirisfall, could you stay after?"

Medivh blinked, knowing he should have expected such an action, and nodded to Roger who was waiting at the door, "Don't bother waiting for me." Roger looked confused, but shrugged and followed the rest of the class into the Great Hall with his stomach rumbling loudly.

Soon it was just the two of them in the classroom. Pandora steadily walked towards Medivh, her eyes burning into his own, and he internally readied his Body Magic in case he needed to defend himself. She positioned herself in front of Medivh, who looked at her warily, and brought her hand up to his face. She traced his features, ignoring the wide eyed stare he gave her, grabbed the back of his head, and forced him into her bosom.

"My boy…" she choked out.

Medivh didn't particularly know what to do in this situation. His original mother had never been the affectionate type of woman, but he was aware that it was commonplace for mothers to act in such a way towards their children. Still, he'd never been one of those children, so to have this woman, who was in actuality his new mother, hug him out of the blue…

Well he didn't know, but he'd let her take her time at the very least.

Or at least, that was his intention. However, his eleven year old body did not agree with his adult mind, and rumbled loud enough for Pandora to hear, lost in his embrace as she was.

She choked out a laugh and kissed Medivh's scalp before removing her vice grip from him, "How about we get some lunch, mm?"

And that was how Medivh learned the location of the Hogwarts Kitchens.

* * *

A/N: Hey there guys, Umodin back once more. This chapter was originally going to be a bit longer, but I decided that the shorter variant matched with Chapter 4 better than what I had originally planned. So! Summary time.

I tried to make as Snape in character as I could without him frothing at the mouth for having to deal with children. I have no issue believing that he hates his job, but i'm of the belief that so long as your name doesn't have the word Potter, Black, Pettigrew or Lupin in it he won't be nearly as intolerable. I mean, honestly, there's no way Dumbles would trust him with children if he wasn't at the very least capable of being in their vicinity without insulting one or two of them. I've noticed it's a trend many people stick with when it comes to writing Snape, and i'm not a fan.

Now, I will admit that this chapter had some fluff to it. I couldn't help it, this is a character development chapter between Medivh and Pandora. She _had_ to make it filled with the fluffs in their reunion. I tried to stick to the character personality Medivh has held throughout the story in that moment, and I hope I did well.

If you liked this chapter please Favorite/Follow and don't forget to Review!


End file.
